


守恒定律及自述

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Relationships: 奎八gyuhao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	守恒定律及自述

注1/随机事件1107和一场行程移动有关。

那天的明浩穿了一件v领衬低胸西装，在十二月的某一个寒冷的工作日里。我很喜欢明浩的穿衣取向，但这显然不是在冬日流感群爆发式降临时的明智之选。明浩坐在我旁边用手机浏览着中文社交网站，盯着白花花的锁骨区域，我还是决定在咬指甲的冲动失控前开口：“明浩，今天太冷了，把这个围上吧。”

明浩接过我递给他的围巾，像欧洲贵族整理拉夫领一样仔细地把脖子裹缠好两圈。三分钟后又对着车前镜一把解开，不满地嘟着嘴，说老花围巾和千鸟格的搭配让人犯眩晕症。我有点生气了，黑窗保姆车趁机游弋进一片闪光灯和快门声里，我脸色难看地甩下一句“是你的身体重要还是这些重要”就反手拉开车门下了车。

我们早就不再吵架拌嘴了，但被割裂拼凑东西区时差和慢波睡眠的日子里，我们会累到不关心午饭，不关心地平线何时孵化吞没太阳。无人蓄意制造冷空气，但最近我们似乎都有些荷载无能。

总之，我真的很不喜欢冷战。

注2/随机事件1107也和我，金珉奎有关。

我按亮手机，现在是早上5：13分。收件箱里居然一封短讯、一个未接来电都没有！正如赛程有流程，我和明浩约定俗成的和解也有比较合规的算法。每次总是由明浩发送单人kkt，然后我就穿过一整个楼梯间去摸索高塔的门扉，敲五下以后才给开门，但迎接我的总会是不再负气的明浩。

大家还在熟睡，客厅里的厚窗帘煲出一丝金黄色的日照。我轻轻旋开明浩单间的门把手，看来是没起床，明浩的头像拦腰斩断一块吐司一样陷进枕头里，我单膝跪上床时只能看到一个浅金的头顶倾轧在软被里。

昨晚明浩出门去化妆室了吗？

我笨手笨脚地，掌心压到了明浩烫卷的头发，于是明浩只好痛呼着从梦里出脱，揉着眼睛坐起身来的瞬间我们都愣住了。

这是四年前的明浩，我再熟悉不过。四年前的合照拍立得被我私藏进钱包的透明夹层里，每天提心吊胆地害怕被镜头窥测到也不忍心换下，还因此收获了“小气到一杯咖啡都不请客”的美谈。我对此相关的记忆力很好，可我现在似乎需要一次私人脑外科或视觉神经诊疗。

四年前的明浩拉着我的袖子，眼神怯怯的。他应该也意识到问题的反常了吧，虽然我最近的妆发是染黑又剪短，但那分明有点时间差的出入证实我不是那个他所熟悉的金珉奎。

“你是谁？”虽然害怕，但明浩还是非常相悖地伸出手触碰我的头发和脸，迷茫得像只刚由心肺复苏恢复而大口喘气的落水猫。我赶紧凑近搭上他的肩。“我是珉奎！我是珉奎！”

显然，首尔昨晚小雪转中雪的夜里有什么错轨发生了。

“昨天你也在这里睡下了，但今早醒来就变成这样。”甚至不知道自己应该向明浩解释还是明浩应该向我解释。我们就这样面对面消化着，心中居然还浅埋了一丝欣喜。黑洞能吞食进一百吨星球砂石和总长不足五分钟的口角。请问，谁还记得昨天我们还在冷战？

安慰好受惊的明浩后，我有点拘谨地通知他。  
“明浩，现在的你可能还不知道。但是明浩和我确实在三年前成为了情侣关系。”

  
至少成员们要先知会这件事。

我目光锁定把头卡在冰箱中层补食碳酸的Woozi哥，双臂直垂交叉比唱诗班更虔诚地说：“哥，现在有紧急事态要讲。”  
罐装碳酸可能滚到即食面和泡菜最低层了吧，Woozi哥没有分出多余的头给我。于是我深吸一口气开始无腹稿演说：“今天我遇到明浩，但是不是现在的明浩，确实是明浩，但是是以前的明浩，以前的明浩出现在现在了。”  
“金珉奎你在研究什么艺能绕口令？”他终于从半个身子掉进冷藏世界的状态中得以自救了，眉毛皱得像暴走晴天娃娃，好可怕。我把在墙角蹲哨的明浩拽出来帮助他理解，其中安哥拉山羊式烫卷的明浩就占据了98%解说力。但Woozi哥还是手一松，张着嘴失手把铁罐底座摔到脱壳。

“总之请哥帮我楼上楼下传达一下吧。”

我的宅男大哥掏出手机无视地面溃堤的糖水，“珉奎啊，这个世界上有种交流方式叫做聊天室。”我好崩溃！汤水已经不可挽救地下渗到地板缝里了。Woozi哥顺着我的视线低头。“啊！对不起！”连忙抬起一只脚去堵，于是休息日关联词除了麦片、坐垫、旅游杂志，又添加一双糖渍棉拖鞋。

五分钟后大家坐在客厅围观我和明浩。  
三十分钟后大家坐在烤肉店围观我和明浩。

清晨店里没什么人，战力能顶包七十个人的十三个人占了半边店面。胜澈哥坐在对面的主桌位，伸出铁夹给明浩碗里堆起五花肉小山，凶悍但十分可靠地瞪着眼，“哎这有什么问题，明浩这不是好好的嘛！”明浩点点头，乖巧地扁嘴。于是大家也缓缓从渐冻中苏醒，拍拍他的肩膀额头。“说不定哪天就突然变回去了呢！”“没错！明浩还是明浩啊！”“明浩哥？现在可不可以不叫哥了啊？”

好像有什么奇怪的私心混入其中，我用筷子按下夫胜宽接菜的碗。“不可以！”

“有什么不可以？”夫胜宽不满地皱起鼻子，“你是明浩吗？哦？不是明浩说了算吗？”  
明浩把头伸进口水战当中，一只手按住一边。“部要吵加！”

明浩的时空旅行成为了特等大事件，但与此同时我也付出了前所未有的心力。把一件奇观投射进在役休假团队的日常里比扩散超新星的辐射激波更显著。一杯热牛奶随机采访终于有了新题材，净汉哥用饭勺对准忙内的下巴，“我们灿尼，如果见到过去的自己的话，最想告知对方的是什么呢？”

忙内沉吟，毅然决然地说：“我会告诉自己一定要拒绝出道时那个，怎么描述？非常冲击性的日系浪人发型？”  
Woozi哥拿着电视遥控器的手停了，嘴角难以置信地下压。“你把它称作日系浪人发型？”

局部热战一触即发，我开始找寻明浩的身影准备一起暂时逃离熔岩地表。路过走廊时，圆佑哥和俊哥居然在明浩的房间里鬼鬼祟祟。“你们在干什么？”我闯进去赶客，明浩的房间里坚决不准许留下一对猫猫情侣的酸臭味。

俊哥扬了扬手里的收纳袋露出令人惊惧的微笑，“你不想趁机把明浩的彩虹墨镜都偷偷藏起来吗？”我这才看清了，明浩的三层柜敞开着。透明展示抽屉里排满一行整齐列军的鼻镜。我倒吸一口冷气看看他们俩，一左一右ctrlC+ctrlV地点点头竖起大拇指。“没错，我们是在帮你。”

我思考了一会儿，返回到门边，甚至还细致地揩平了毛呢脚垫上的拖鞋印。本着对明浩全面坦诚的原则，我立刻下达批文：“好，004006特工行动从速！”收起明浩的奇怪鼻镜是克拉们的心愿嘛，嗯，就这样。

世界乱了套了，有点幸福感地乱了套。

我蹲在马桶上有点愤愤地想，不管是四年前的明浩还是四年后的明浩不都是我的私有物吗？得出结论以后，一切又变得无比通畅起来。没等心气多捋顺几秒，空气就里飘来熟悉的电子乐前奏鼓点，我火速冲水开门，冲着围着明浩录像的李硕珉和韩率怒目而视：“ No more dirty dirty jam jam! ”

小明浩坐在餐椅上回头微笑着看着我。

注3/随机事件1107暂停一下，放个圣诞假。

“举个例子给你。”我从床头的无线充电盒里拿出一只蓝牙耳机。“这个是明浩。”然后拿出另一只“这个是我。”两个白色小塑料块在高空轻轻碰了一下。“然后我们在一起了。”我将它重命名为真空加速度告白事件，在充分展开的情况下有100%的真实可考据性。

这个天赐良机起源于抛掷毯游戏，就是抛出随便什么东西来决定练习室清洁成员的分家现场。我喜欢这个项目，但同时也很难控制嗅闻着抛物线轨道捡球的冲动。（因为我是潜伏在人类群体里的快乐马尔济斯狗勾）

那天命运就是要特意铺排些什么，当Joshua哥都可以一举出局脱身臭手，就意味着至少有46个区域的星云改变了可感知的权变磁场。

果然，被抉择中的对象是明浩呀。明浩的护手霜安安静静地躺在垫子一尺开外的距离，仿佛从乳霜状到被填进塑料管皮的一生的心愿就是在地板上祥和地熨平。我脑海里的小灯泡亮起来，向垫子旁一个街区的距离瞄准扔出鸭舌帽，坚定的手腕发力后，Joshua哥激动地转圈大吼：“下！班！了！”

哥哥们在辨认大衣，留我和明浩留下打扫。

练习室的镜子前氲着陆湖般的白雾，我用手胡乱画着图案，画着画着就缠绵出几个桃心。明浩在练习室的对角线处的墙角乖巧地捡着零食袋，我用只有自己能听到的声音问：“初雪的时候不应该和喜欢的人接吻吗？”

“莫？”明浩的声音回弹到左墙壁右墙壁左墙壁右墙壁天花板然后俯冲一头扎进我心口。

“我说！”中央空调的热空气在让我窒塞，我晕眩地把手在嘴边弯成一个筒状，“初雪的时候！不应该和喜欢的人接吻吗！”明浩抬头奇怪地看了我一眼，好像我发的不是高温而是高烧。他把那些香肠袋子牛奶盒和我不关心的各种东西装进一个垃圾袋里，满意地扑了扑手叉腰俯视，像是太阳落山后审阅自己的钻石有没有自体繁殖的公主。

首尔结束了交通高峰期，公司对面的宠物咖啡厅里唯一一只垂耳兔阖上了眼，气压稳定，矮星系的一颗行星过量摄入香甜型暗物质，醉醺醺地撞上了另外一颗。

同一时刻，明浩结束了清扫，哒哒哒地跑过来屁股跪在小腿上，飞快地亲了一下我的脸颊。  
我惊愕地瞪着眼睛，或许我的脸上真的写着“今天要向明浩表白”的To do list吗？明浩泛着红潮抿嘴笑的傻乎乎软绵绵，指着镜面上我无意识的大作作答：♡明浩♡。

“听懂了吗？”我把被子掖在明浩颈窝里。明浩点点头，又摇摇头。果然不管是哪个领域的事实暴力都有点难以接受吧？我心里的保护欲溢满槽值，像把仔稚幼鱼刚刚牵引至深海区的饲养员。然后就感到明浩的一只手从衣边滑上来放在我腹肌上。“你干嘛？”我被吓了一跳，上帝作证我本来没起歹心！

明浩比谁都无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“珉奎不是都说了是我男朋友吗？”

救命，我在心里默默加减法，明浩好像还有几个月才成年。我头脑发晕又浑身发热，捉住他的手在他肋骨下挠痒，明浩尖尖的耳朵红到透明，一下就无所防备地被我抓住了难以挣脱的致命伤。“明浩知不知道这个样子像什么？小色情狂？”

胜澈哥突然飞踹一脚破门而入，“金珉奎给我放手！呀！明浩现在才多大！”这并不是单独作案，李硕珉和夫胜宽还保持着靠在门壁的姿势，失去耳朵作的唯一支点栽向门内，夫胜宽冲我僵硬地笑了一下说：“不好意思呀，蹲着的时候WIFI好像会快些。“

我把冒着蒸汽的明浩按进被子里躲藏好，叹了口气，这个世界真的非常歧视情侣。

注4/随机事件1107和这个世界上的所有事件一样有着前因后果。

曾经我们挤在那个被堆满快递箱衣物架鞋盒的小仓库里住上下铺，我开玩笑地说我们是住在浪漫的南美垃圾堆丛林。明浩从上铺探出头来，露出一双令人愉悦的弯眼睛，然后脚板就吧唧吧唧沿着脚手架踏下来自床脚钻进我的被窝，把我好不容易捂热的热气挣个七零八散。但是谁能拒绝呢？明浩趴在床板上扭头看着我，看着平常就和脑性男不沾边的我彻底失魂沦为笑容傻瓜。

我最心动的韩语修辞也是他在这时教会我的。他韩语补丁装载得慢，但是人各有所长，为什么这个小小的可爱又奇怪的诗人吹吹枕边风就能风化一支干叶玫瑰？明浩的圆眼睛凑近我的锁骨，像是瘙痒的羽毛围巾在确认过敏源。他吐出来的音节断断续续又缠粘成热糖丝：“珉奎，我睡觉的时候都习惯你的呼吸了，好像潮汐。”

我非常想问明浩知不知道潮汐是如何形成的？是月亮垂直引力引潮煮沸泛白的海岸线。我的月亮就在我的被窝里，照着永夜的真境花园。但我还是没说出口，我的语速太快了，导致我说什么都不甚浪漫。我只能把他贪图热气的鼻尖捞起来避免他窒息。“怎么闷着头睡？”  
明浩只留下半个蓬松的头顶，声音在棉被里闷钝地一点点扩散。“不要，这里面有珉奎的味道。”

我的心脏砰砰砰砰跳。呀徐明浩，我还是把他的发尖放软地揪了起来。我听见我颤抖的声音在问：“以后的圣诞都一起过吧？永远的。”

  
“我呢，一直是妈妈在我睡觉时在脑袋上放一只袜子，每次一起床就会看见信和礼物，直到有一年看见了妈妈在往里面偷偷塞礼物，非常地感谢妈妈。”

电视里在放团综，因为今年忙到无几惊喜活动，成员索性决定在圣诞节窝在地暖间找部氛围应景的碟片看。挑来挑去差异化的取向也没什么解决出口，最后我们十三个大男人看十三个大男人的特放看到乐不可支，甚至托经纪人哥去面包房买了些丝绒蛋糕和姜饼。直到明浩的part出现在屏幕上，发光的二极管在他眼里映出一块显示器的方形荧光，我的笑容凝固在脸上噤了声。

“不要企图在今晚给我放礼物袜子啊，好幼稚。”明浩在我耳边悄声扔下一句。  
相恋了几个年头后我怀疑徐明浩的第六感活络得比我的脑神经还快。我也不在辩解，讪笑了几声后偷偷在毛毯下扯他卡通袜的木耳边。徐明浩瞪了我一眼，前脚掌一抬一落，像小羊从天降至飞来一蹄。前面的大哥弟弟们被团队里的自产自销的MC逗得前仰后合，只有文俊辉伸长手要从扁型盘里够下一片薄脆时，余光扫到了我们毛毯下的骚乱。这位儿童型哥哥马上像镭射夜猫一样两眼精光地作出一个“哦—”的口型，徐明浩面无表情地朝全圆佑努一努嘴。

我们真的灵伴到读心了。我精准地解读出：“要么吃你的，要么给那位吃你的。”

圣诞节属于情侣。在雪花图案的毯子下不仅有初丁踢踏舞，还有热可可味道的吻。圣诞节也属于热可可，虽然队内恋爱已经透明化到只是牵手碰触就有人从拐角后冒出来大喊bravo的程度，但是比起这样的鼓励式恋爱教育，藏掖也变成一种追逐战似的乐趣。把绒毯拉高到嘴边就可以在口腔里分享在马克杯里分享过的甜饮，徐明浩的嘴巴好软，他每次都说我太粗砺了，太急太莽撞。徐明浩，恋爱几年还是这副光景难道不是你的错吗？我比较倾向于他真的有在某种通灵仪式中下热恋咒这样的说法。

啊对不起，我又说多了。我抱歉地给明浩作出一个打住的手势，顺便从货架上批发式采购下整整两提椰子水。“反正这些明浩以后都会经历的，提前预知会变得无趣吧。”

徐明浩把手伸进购物车掐掉那些支棱的多余黄色绷条，卷尺一样地折折折蜷进手心。张大了嘴停滞了一会儿像要吐出一个轻柔的鱼泡，脸颊轻红地应答：“没有，再经历一次也很好的。”然后无视我的愣神，假装转头去研究那些黄绿色价签。“和珉奎一起经历。”

全季节吸引，全年侯初恋。

我又被他直抒胸臆到剧烈心动，特别是后面补充上的那个人称限定，无论时空平行交错再多次我们都只会一次又一次往复吸引。仓储超市的白炽灯把他衬得好柔和，像个晶花凝的圣诞精灵。我不敢往生鲜区迈进了，冷柜里一定放着保鲜膜裹着的聚乙烯盒子，上面的字样标注着：过速状态下的金珉奎心脏。

注5/随机事件1107读条走向终端。

“珉奎，我要走了，然后这个时空的我就会回来。我有预感，就是今晚。”

这算什么，徐明浩站在卧室中心点的地毯的中心点饶有其事地对我说。感觉像是我某个可爱到死的童子军表弟，搜刮干净我所有的游戏光碟和漫画就坐上返校大巴。“珉—奎—哥—哥—我—要—走—啦！”一万年出现一次的超时空旅行青蛙，下次来宿舍里坐坐是什么时候呢？那种时光机也有安全带和应急手柄吗？会不会把明浩安然无恙地送回原点？

哦，有点颓丧的分别其实也还在承受范围之内。我又开始想念2019年的明浩，那小子现在在哪儿？不会是在几年前戏弄纯情男时期的我吧。我不是故意把自己称作纯情男，而是即使是现在的我应对明浩的猫系作派也心有余而力不足。眼下一个年纪稍小的未升级版正靠着我的肩膀，嘟嘟囔囔地问：“你会想我吗？”

我轻车熟路地折反手捏他的脸颊肉，这个时候还是像汪着流心的半熟玉子一样饱嘟嘟的，诚实地说徐明浩长胖长瘦我都非常喜欢。但是会心虚，看到粉丝在官咖里暴风留言“明浩啊，给姐姐再看一下脸颊肉可以吗？”的时候我就快速滑屏掩埋生长谜团，总不能说那两块蒸包一样的肉是我日积月累用指腹按压消泯掉的。我和明浩，真的同度了很长一段时间啊。

有一次顺荣哥捏着汽水瓶盖子，食指翘起来对准细沙上踩水玩的明浩。那一刻我清晰地领会了相对论也有可能是指我可以理解在海滩上泡了半个小时只为用胶片机给脚板取景的明浩，但理解不了为什么顺荣哥要以一副喝中国花雕的姿态喝无糖可乐。但顺荣哥的发言内容才是重点：“我觉得明浩长大后都不粘人了诶。”

我说，我不同意。  
顺荣哥吸瓶盖吸得噼啪作响。“啊，那你们之间的事只有你们自己知道啦。”

我的亲妹妹给老家的猫咪买了个自加热猫窝御寒，当天就在SNS里上传了视频“因为这个连深睡猫窝附近都不敢靠近了呢kkkkkk”，我点击查看，毛茸茸的蓝猫把眼睛瞪成夹心铜环，伸出肉垫往热暖底座上一按就迅速弹开，好像下榻的窝被主人安在了扰动状态的休眠火山上。然后因为好奇再次肉拳出击，再次惊吓地跳开，如此重复失忆的好笑循环。

看着许多可爱的毛绒物件的时候我都会想到明浩，但这一次的关联感是如此地强烈。

我的明浩是从何让我开始有了几分表白的把握了呢？是我发现他也是像猫咪一样迂回地试探温度，有时会突然扑在我身上哇哇怪叫：“珉奎！”我把明浩拽下来，他又跑得远远的，只留下了黏在我后颈上清晰可感的眼神。

无法确认的暗恋使明浩在远离我，不去想念我的时候，才更有安全感。

这个事实让我好难过，即使在明浩的眼里我们只是并弧的星球，但我的愿望是拥有明浩，彻底升维进那个被他定夺期限的存在周期。但我们是幸运的，在这不久后蓝猫住进了窝，明浩也安心地迁移进了我的维度。在很多天色一寸一寸暗淡下去的失眠夜，明浩轻轻地给我讲他的理想、憧憬和畏惧。从那开始，即使明浩在我毫无了解的中国城市跑行程，在高于海平面三万多英尺的机舱里浅眠，距离云朵比距离我还要近的时候，我也能感受到他薄透的灵魂承在我的肩颈上，每一秒都没有分开重叠过。

明浩不再和那个年纪一样粘人的原因是从来没有离开。

好啦，我把明浩塞进被子里吻了吻他的额头。爱因斯坦和威尔斯都无法想象时空穿梭机器就藏在首尔清潭洞某间宿舍的羽绒被下。明浩很恋眷地看着我，拉着我袖子上的线头。“要想我哦！”

我用力地点了点头，企图用势能惯性代指思念可以表达的几兆亿光年。告别的钟声荡响了十二次，我有点等不及明天了。等稍大一点的明浩回来，我会十分仔细地跟他讲讲我的奇遇记。


End file.
